


【洋灵】奶昔

by LA_QY



Category: CP - Fandom, Idol Producer - Fandom, 洋灵
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_QY/pseuds/LA_QY
Summary: 麝香和奶精混在一起是怎样的，精于文字的莎士比洋也形容不出来，大概是和罂粟一样有着致命的吸引力。





	【洋灵】奶昔

“你吃东西能不能正常点？”  
木子洋窝在床的另一边抱着手机正在看新鲜出炉的台湾行片段，突然伸手拧了一下灵超的后颈冒出这么一句。  
简直莫名其妙。  
灵超舔了口甜筒翻了个白眼：“你说啥？”  
旁边传来某人满腹牢骚的叹气，递给他手机：“从这儿，往后。”  
画面上他正低头把木子洋递过来的盐酥鸡叼过去。  
他来回看了好几遍都没有发现任何异常。  
“我是瞎了吗？这咋了？”  
木子洋把手机夺了过去，打开另一个视频扔了回来：“还有这儿。”  
这次是他吃完东山鸭头在舔手指。  
十个手指差不多舔了两轮，看得灵超脸上发烧，心里暗想下次在镜头前得注意点儿形象。  
可他还是一头雾水。  
“什么意思？你嫌我脏？”  
不知道是不是自己看花了眼，灵超觉得木子洋脸上闪过一丝忸怩，把视频调成0.5倍速重播了那两段。  
调慢了的视频一帧一帧地看过去，原本被忽略的细节一览无遗。  
倒是看出了些不同。  
不知道什么时候养成的习惯，吃东西的时候舌头会先一步探出勾一下把食物卷进嘴里。  
他就是这么把竹签上的盐酥鸡卷进去的。  
大概是刚吃了什么辣的东西，舌尖嫣红。  
再到东山鸭头的那段，灵超看着自己的舌尖在指腹上打转，多余的酱料在来回扫刷后消失殆尽，只留下泛着光的水渍。  
似乎还嫌不过瘾，便把第一个指节含进去吮吸起来，两侧陷进去的脸颊因为用力而泛起了粉红。

有冰凉的液体流上了手背。  
冰淇凌要化了。  
乳白色的痕迹渗出包裹在外的脆皮，蜿蜒着从指尖一直滑到手腕。  
灵超惊呼了一声，抬起胳膊顺着痕迹一路向上舔。  
还未等清理干净，木子洋便倾过身子握住他的手腕把甜筒强行抢下倒扣进床头柜上的碗里，紧箍着下颚不由分说地挤进他的口腔，豪取强夺浸泡着味蕾的糖水。  
被突然侵犯领地，灵超也不甘示弱，湿软的舌头堪堪从严防死守的缠绞中逃出生天，下一秒便化为暗器精确地抓到难得一见的破绽，贴着敌人敏感的上颚擦过，意欲让其在片刻之间缴械投降。  
“你故意的吧？嗯？”一番暴风骤雨过后，木子洋轻啄着怀中人的嘴角，不容置疑地质问。  
灵超听罢一脸无辜又委屈，可怎么也压不住的上翘嘴角将他出卖了个明明白白。  
暴露就暴露了呗，勾引自己男朋友天经地义，哪里算得上什么罪大恶极。  
他吮了一口木子洋微肿的唇瓣，往前朝着他上下起伏的胸膛又贴近了些，轻声问道：“怎么我吃个东西哥哥都能看出些有的没的？”  
他的手不安分地摩挲着木子洋的内裤边缘，指尖往下蜻蜓点水地碰了碰。  
那隆起的一块儿的确烫手。  
“好硬。”  
“当时是怎么忍住的呢？”  
他挑衅般冲着木子洋海啸将至的眼眸挑了挑眉。  
如他所愿，木子洋翻身跪在他身侧，带着一股热气把他圈在自己身下，双手把他的内裤褪到腿根，有些恶狠狠地答道：“当时要忍，现在可不用。”  
灵超“咯咯”笑着装模作样地挡了一下，他知道木子洋最喜欢这样的欲拒还迎。  
手上没用上多少力度自然就是豆腐渣工程，这点微不足道的抵抗被他眼里冒火的哥哥一掌击碎。

全身百分之八十的热源被包在木子洋口中的时候，灵超满足又难耐地地“嘶”了一声。  
哥哥毕竟是哥哥，他这才恍然想起，那一点攻城略地的本事是师从何人，也自然想起了此前很多次接吻，自己毫无招架之力地被蹂躏到舌根生疼，只能乖乖放任木子洋在口中兴风作浪。  
他睁开半阖的双眼，瞧见自己的胯间之物从木子洋嘴里一进一出，便起了坏心趁他不注意往上用力一顶，滚烫的前端贴着木子洋的上颚顺顺利利地滑进了喉咙深处。  
他听到木子洋被这猝不及防的撞击忍不住咳嗽，可还未等得意地笑出声，就被一股强大的挤压之感胁迫着屏住呼吸绷紧了小腹。  
看上去，木子洋有点生气。  
他不再刻意地裹住牙齿防止尖利的硬物划伤灵超的小宝贝，时有时无的疼痛让灵超有些胆战心惊。\r\n胆战心惊又欢欣鼓舞。  
太好了，他亲爱的洋哥哥终于生气了。  
灵超越来越不喜欢被温柔地呵护，尤其在床上。\r\n最开始的几次，木子洋小心翼翼的动作总是让他心里有恼火。  
他厌倦了无时无都都被当成孩子，这让他感觉自己是一碰就散的豆花，一摔就裂的玻璃，稍有风吹雨打就凋零的白玫瑰  
可他明明比这厉害多了。  
他只希望在这场竞技中和木子洋旗鼓相当地纠缠和撕扯，耗尽最后一丝力气，再亲密无间地共赴盛大又极致的欢愉。  
就像现在，木子洋赠予的痛苦和快乐他都心怀感恩又咬牙切齿地默默记下，在之后如数或者加倍奉还。  
此刻，木子洋柔软而有弹性的嘴唇包裹住了整个前端，朝着最敏感的那个小眼一口接一口地吹气，满满当当的潮热气息顺着脊背向上蔓延，熏得灵超浑身舒坦打起了哆嗦。  
粗糙的舌苔粒粒分明地刮蹭着神经分布最密集的冠状沟，过于直截了当的刺激让他不自觉地蜷起了脚趾。

但这并没有持续多久，很快胯间的凉意就把灵超从幻想的火花中拉回现实。  
他看到木子洋亲了一口刚折磨过的地方，有些晶莹剔透的拉丝晃晃悠悠地粘在唇边，随着抬头而越拉越细，最后伴着细微的水渍溅开断在空气里。  
前戏之所以是前戏，就和appetizer一样，开胃而已，最忌贪得无厌。  
若是这么容易饱腹饱腹足了，谁还愿意享用之后的饕餮盛宴呢？  
木子洋深谙此道。  
如果没有猜错，现在灵超身后的秘道已经变得泥泞不堪，正一张一合地开放怀抱等他。\r\n他伸手探了下去。  
呀，猜对了。

还未等灵超因为浅尝辄止的撩拨而抗议，他就被木子洋折成了一个有些违反人体生理构造的形状。  
无所谓，反正他是全坤音最软的男人。  
他们的身体彼此之间都太过了解也太过契合，比如此时，木子洋甚至连手指的扩张都不用就可以抵着灵超的入口长驱直入，而灵超也会在最合适的时机让腰悬空，让躲藏在层层褶皱里的那一点暴露在即将撞上来的性器前。  
紧接着，火花四溅。  
看得出，灵超今天格外地叛逆，似乎是想要一较高下。  
木子洋还是有些想念可怜巴巴地攀上他的胳膊，缩成一团道随着他的节奏哼哼唧唧求饶的小朋友。  
每每看到此情此景，他总是毫无怜惜之情，只想让那双水灵灵的大眼睛流淌出动情又绝望的泪水。  
孩子大了，再也不会乖乖挨操了。  
可是灵超大概不知道，有的时候先发制人不过是另一种笨鸟先飞，最终还是会被迎头赶上，落得个满盘皆输。  
明天没有工作，他有足够多的时间和耐变得心好好驯服有些顽皮的小王子。

交合处不知不觉已经濡湿一片。  
木子洋时常觉得灵超像一个榨汁机，自己的刀片稍微绞一绞，便会有汁液淅淅沥沥地流出来。  
是什么不重要，西瓜汁、苹果汁、草莓汁、桃子汁、或是葡萄汁，都不重要，反正都散发着浓郁的香气。  
那不如做一杯果味奶昔吧。  
木子洋退了出来，起身挖了些碗里化了一半的冰淇凌，不给灵超反应的时间就这么灌了进去。  
“喂——”  
灵超蓦地瞪大了眼睛，未说出口的斥责哽在喉咙里，再张嘴就变成了呜咽。  
冰淇凌在他滚烫的体内瞬间完全融化，出口被木子洋用手堵住了，只能再回流到灵超的体内深处，突如其来的刺骨凉意让他无法控制地剧烈痉挛。  
始作俑者心安理得地看着灵超忍无可忍地攥紧了床单，拉扯出一道道紧绷的褶皱，用力到指尖发白。  
有一瞬间担心灵超就这么射出来，但好在小家伙的耐力比他想象得要好很多。  
木子洋一松手便有冰淇凌混着粘腻的透亮液体流出来，他刮蹭了点，强迫性地塞进灵超嘴里，模仿着律动进进出出。  
“好吃吗弟弟？”  
灵超退无可退，避之不及，只能气急败坏地咬了一口指尖。  
“啧，一点都不乖。”指腹的疼痛让木子洋皱了皱眉头，说着又一顶胯滑了进去，一次次抽插中液在后撤时顺着两人严丝合缝的地方星星点点地落到床单上。  
“......你把我操死算了...”  
灵超刚从上一波余震中回过神来，声音里带了些委屈。  
木子洋听罢笑了一声，稍稍撤出了一些，“好啊，如你所愿。”  
他说得轻描淡写，可付诸行动的时候却是毫不含糊地竭尽全力。  
灵超纤细的腰肢被牢牢握住，木子洋控制着自己缓慢地一寸一寸地钉进他的身体。从前端开始将力量全部施加在那一块突起的地方，发狠地碾了过去。  
就像触碰了慢速播放的按钮，所有的一切都变得更加清晰。  
在被撞进去的那一刻，灵超的身体本能地向后躲，但他又伸手环上了木子洋的背，施力让他又往前顶了几分。  
以往堪堪擦过那一点酸胀混着酥麻的电流之感便会让他哆嗦着叫喊，现在这样的快感被故意拉长，较之之前更是强烈了数十倍。  
于灵超而言，感官上一点一滴的放大绝对是灭顶的折磨。  
可木子洋却在这场游戏里流连忘返，他要将所有的欲火焚身和销魂荡魄都尽收眼底，这是仅属于他一人的快乐。  
“是这样吗？嗯？爽吗？”  
木子洋从上方传来的声音也在发颤，他不是个有耐心的人，却要在兴头正盛的时候把节奏强行放慢，也实在是强人所难。  
内壁湿滑的软肉在他刚进入时就涌了上来，一圈一圈地缠住他硬得生疼的阳物，像藤蔓一样死死地绞紧，吮吸着在早已在兴风作浪的边缘岌岌可危的精水，引诱着他放松对抗的警惕将它们喷洒浇灌。  
灵超死死地按在他的肩头，虚弱冲他笑了笑，挑衅之意跳上眉梢：“洋哥你是不是......是不是没吃饭、用点儿劲啊……噢——”  
被看低的某人一个冲刺直接撞在他的前列腺上，连带着尾椎隐隐作痛，引得他尖叫着蜷起手脚。  
灵超连气都喘不上，更别提开口说话了。可为了报复，他低头一口咬住了木子洋的侧颈。  
本来身体就敏感到风吹草动都能让他汗毛战栗，最靠近动脉的薄嫩皮肤突如其来地遭受了这么一下，扎扎实实的刺痛如平地一声惊雷让他无法控制地耸起了肩膀。  
木子洋不得不承认，灵超似乎拥有了让他在一瞬间丢盔卸甲的本事。  
但好在洞悉他所有弱点的小朋友此时也将一切都明明白白地摊开在他面前。  
不算输，只是打了个平手。

看着他越蜷越紧的脚趾，木子洋知道灵超快要忍不住高潮，于是用力掰开他攥紧的拳头，穿过十指的空隙牢牢地交叠在一起，一下接一下地凿在被折磨了很久的前列腺上。  
“李英超儿，看我。”  
灵超恍惚地睁开双眼，失神地将木子洋撕咬猎物般地凶狠和餍足尽收眼底。  
在某一个瞬间，木子洋捕捉到灵超的瞳孔微乎其微地颤了一下，而后便失去了焦点，搭在他颈后的手突用力，他便顺势紧紧地把浑身抖如糠筛的小孩儿揉进怀里。  
再接着像之前，许多次那样俯身含住灵超微上的嘴，缠住鲜红欲滴的软舌，将所有声音尽数吞下。  
是嘶喊，是尖叫，是呻吟，是喘息，不分彼此地融在一起，浓稠得像化不开的糖浆。  
木子洋甚至分不清自己到底什么时候射出来的，可能在灵超锋利的指尖划破自己后背的刹那，也可能是在他的甬道被快感绑架不受控制地痉挛的瞬间，或者是在他深陷兵荒马乱中还不忘舔尽自己耳后那一溜汗水的片刻。  
床单上湿漉漉地积聚了一滩乱七八糟的混合物。  
麝香和奶精混在一起是怎样的，精于文字的莎士比洋也形容不出来，大概是和罂粟一样有着致命的吸引力。

下一次吃点什么呢？  
木子洋把灵超抱着去浴室清理的时候暗自琢磨。  
布朗尼还是马卡龙？  
“弟弟你说呢？”  
灵超软软地靠在他的肩头不说话。  
也难怪，吃饱了会的人总归是困的。"


End file.
